The Journies of an Outcast
by stewie90
Summary: This is a story of a teenage girl, Angel, who's a vampirewolf demon. Her parents were killed when she was 7 and she is now out to avenge her parents deaths, and find a home.
1. A New Comer and A New Friend

_**A New Comer and New Friend**_

**Day had just broke, and Angel was already awake and packing her bag to continue on her journey. She was on her way to avenge her mother and father's death. But before I continue on with her story, maybe I should tell you about her. Angel is half wolf demon and half vampire. Her father was the wolf demon leader who fell in love with a human girl. While her mother was pregnant with Angel, she was bit by a vampire. Her father's name was Koga, and her mother's name was Kagomae. Their daughter was cast out by both the vampires and the wolves. She was lost in the world when the Band of Seven killed her parents and left her to die of starvation. But because of their lack of knowledge, she was able to provide for herself at night on local farmer's livestock. She was 7 years old when ALL this had happened to her. Her body features are: Long blonde hair, her ears are those of a dogs popping out from the top of her head. She has vampire fangs, and eyes that glow in the dark, with or without the moons help, but are a light blue during the day. She has super-human strength, but doesn't like like she does. She wears tight clothing so while in a fight she doesn't get snagged on anything. But that's enough for now, she has finished packing and is on the move.**

**Angel is now 17, and all alone. She's been hunting the Band of Seven for ten years, and has only gotten a few leads. Whilest in her travels, she made a few friends, fell in love, and found new meanings of hate and pain. She has now completely locked her heart away so she could no longer feel the pain of all the people she held dear to her be riped away.**

**" I need to find a companion or something. Maybe a pet. A dog. That'll do." She talks to herself often, to help from losing her mind in all the quietness.**

**As she neared the village, she covered her ears with a bandana so the villagers wouldn't be frightened, and attack her. She needed new supplies. **

**She reached the village edge and ran into an old pack member of her fathers.**

**"Keirk, how have you been?" **

**"Just fine. You know that if I'm seen talking to you, they'll kill us both."**

**"I know. But I'm going nuts. I need to speak to someone who isn't going to run from me the second I open my mouth."**

**"I've gotta go before they catch us. Look for me by the big oak tree on the other side of the village, and we can talk then. Bye."**

**As soon as Keirk had said bye he ran down the path Angel had just walked and howled loudly into the sky. Other howls were heard around the forest, and Angel could hear running footsteps heading away from the village. Keirk was the new wolf demon leader. He was second in command to Koga.**

**Angel entered the village, and the farther she walked in the stonger the glares got. She walked over to a woman and asked, " Do you know whether or not anyone in this village is selling puppies?"**

**"Why, as a matter of fact, Old Man Snipes just got a litter out of his dog. He lives just right up the road. You won't be able to miss his house, he's the only one with a horse in his front yard."**

**"Thank you."**

**Angel walked on up the road, and sure enough found a horse standing in front of an old house. Angel walked up to the door and knock.**

**" Yes come in friend."**

**"Umm...A lady in town said something about you getting a new litter of puppies?" said Angel as she opened the door. **

**As soon as she steped in she was tackled by a tan and black puppy.**

**" I think he likes you. I've already sold all the others. He's all I've got left, nobody seemed to want him because he was different than his siblings."**

**" Well that doesn't matter to me, I'll take him." She ruffled the dog's fur and he thumped the floor with his tail. "How much do you want?"**

**" Oh, nothing, just promise me he'll have a good home." said the old man with a smile.**

**" Oh, I promise."**


	2. first encounter with a vampire

As Angel and her new pet walked farther in town to get supplies she stopped and looked at her puppy, and said.

" We need to find you a name. What should it be? hmm..."

The puppy, as was said earlier, is black and tan with gray-green eyes. For only 4 months, the puppy was HUGE. He had big paws and a big head. He looked almost...like a wolf.

" Hmm...That old man never told me what breed of dog you were."

" I'm a mutt."

" Did you just speak?" asked Angel bewildered.

" Yes, I did. I'm half wolf so I can understand you. My other half is Husky, that's why the wolf doesn't show in my brothers and sisters as much as it does in me. And by the look on your face, you're wondering how I knew I could talk to you, I smell the wolf on you."

" Well, with that in the open. Do you have a name?" said Angel a little sarcasicly.

" Well...I wasn't ever given a name. None other than Mutt."

" Do you have a name you would like?"

" Duke." The dog pretty much barked it.

The two continued walking to the market. Angel needed completely new supplies of everything. Her blanket is nothing but holes, her clothes torn and tathered from battles and sleeping on the ground. She diffenetly needed food for her and Duke, also, she needed the finest sword she could afford to fight the Band of Seven, when it comes time, her powers won't cut it alone.

Oh, I never told you about those did I? Well, her vampire half lets her fly, heal herself, and hide completely in shadows. Her wolf half lets her run fast, jump high; both together allows her to have super human vision, long nails, and a very powerful bite, also, she has freakishly long nails, and superb hearing. Oh, what she eats during the day is totally different than what she eats at night. Her wolf half runs her in the day and craves meat, and at night her vampire half craves blood, but she has learned how to control both sides of her. So she won't freak on people traveling with her.

Hours pass as she stocks up on everything she needs. Eventually it gets late and Angel remembers what Keirk had said about them meeting at the old oak tree out on the edge of town. Walking through the village a child comes running out of a shadow hidden ally screaming and crying.

" Hold up there, what's wrong?" asked Angel

" He's going to get. Don't let him hurt me." screamed the child.

" What? Who's going to get you?" Angel was having trouble understanding the little girl.

Duke began growling and said to Angel, " Him." Snarling Duke barked loudly as a shadowy figure emerged from the ally. Duke slowly moved in front of Angel and the young girl.

" Child, come to me. Do you really believe that two mutts are going to save you from the fate that is in store for you?"

His voice sounded vaugely fimiliar to Angel. Who was he?

" Spare these fools and come to me now, or I'll kill them just like I did your grandmother in there." he pointed to the ally behind him and the child began to weep uncontrolably as she stepped toward him to meet her fate. Angel stopped her, then turned to the man.

" Who are you to call me a mutt? You weren't exactly born into the vampire coven, were you Gavin? I can still smell you human half." snickered Angel.

" So, you know who I am. I didn't give you enough credit, you're not as dumb as the others. But don't think I won't think twice on attacking you. Move aside, or I'll kill you." Gavin was getting real annoyed quick, such as most vampires do.

" I'm not going anywhere and neither is this girl. So run along or fight." announced Angel as she began to draw the sword she ha made from her claws. She was eager to test it out. Gavin advanced swiftly, and Angel lunged forward, spun around and landed on one knee. The girl screamed as she say Gavin standing infront of her. But as he went to grab her his head, slit in half, fell to the ground. In seeing this the girl passed out.

Speaking to herself, " This sword is better than I thought." Noticing to the child on the ground Angel turned to Duke, " What's her problem?"

" She passed out. I guess all the comotion got to her little head. Are we going to leave her here?"

" No. Do you mind if she rides on your back for a while? I have something I need to take care of. I won't be gone for long, but I need to run ahead. Just follow my scent, and I'll meet with you somewhere by the oak tree."

Before Angel left she placed the child on Duke's back, and then ran off to meet Keirk.


End file.
